Dare
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Aayla Secura plays 'Truth or Dare' with the other Jedi women and gets more than she bargained for. KitAayla. AU.


**Dare**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: K+**

**Author's note: I know, I just keep crankin' out these oneshots. I've always loved Kit/Aayla parings, and I finally decided to write a story about them. They're just such a cute couple!! **

**Oh yeah, this doesn't fall into any particular timeline, so it's probably AU. Just a warning, the characters probably won't be totally in character, but this is just for fun. Don't bash me just because they're OOC. Don't take this story too seriously, people!! It's just a harmless oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Moi? Own Star Wars? HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Eh-hem. **

* * *

  
"What kind of Jedi would play such a ridiculous game?" Aayla Secura demanded, her hands on her hips. She faced a group of the top female Jedi in the Order, and all of them her closest friends. But right now, she was downright annoyed with every single one of them. "We are Jedi," she said firmly, "not silly teenage girls who have nothing better to do than play a foolish and immature game!"

Shaak Ti, one of the best swordsmen in the Order, grinned. "Oh, lighten up, Aayla," she said. "Even Jedi need to relax and have a little fun once in a while."

"I hardly call playing 'truth or dare' fun," the Twi'lek beauty sniffed.

"Then what _do _you call fun?" Depa Billaba demanded. "Come on, Aayla, it's just a harmless little game. It's not like we're asking you to break the Code or something."

"Yes, it's just a game," Siri Tachi added.

"Just a game, hm?" Aayla wasn't convinced. "And what sort of things do you make people do or tell in this harmless little game?"

The other Jedi shifted uncomfortably, exchanging nervous and sheepish glances.

"It's really not a big deal," the young and beautiful cousin of Adi Galla, Stass Allie, finally spoke, "We don't ask you to do anything inappropriate."

Aayla stared at her, eyes widened. "I should hope not!" She snapped.

"Don't be such a nervous Nexu," Barris Offee chided, grabbing the Twi'lek's hand and pulling her along, "it'll be fun!"

"Define 'fun'!" Aayla cried out as she was dragged to Shaak's room along with all the other Jedi women.

Ten minutes later, Aayla was not impressed.

"So far you've dared to make Luminara sing 'I'm a Steamin' Hot Chick', you've made Shaak tell everyone that she wet her bed until she was ten, and Stass has had to run down the hall barefoot!" She counted the events off on her fingers. "I knew this was a bad idea!" She sullenly put her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Would you just reee-lax?" Siri rolled her eyes. "Everyone's having fun but you!" She grinned mischievously. "Matter of fact, I nominate you to go next!"

The other Jedi women heartily agreed, but Aayla didn't feel like doing anything of the sort.

"It's my turn to ask," Shaak said, her gentle eyes strangely cunning, "so, pick truth or dare."

Aayla was silent. "If I pick truth, don't ask me anything too personal," she said finally.

"Ooh, she's a chicken!" Stass giggled.

The Twi'lek scowled. "I am not a chicken!" She hotly retorted.

"Chicken, chicken!" Stass sang.

"Fine, I'll do dare!" Aayla yelled at the top of her lungs, startling the other Jedi.

Shaak's eyes twinkled. "Okay, here's your dare. I dare you to go up to Kit Fisto and kiss him."

Every single woman gasped in shock, and Aayla was fuming.

"No blasted way!" She yelled. "I am not doing something so incredibly embarrassing!"

"It's a good dare," Barriss laughed, delighted. "You obviously have a huge thing for him."

"No, I don't!" But the Twi'lek's face was turning a rebellious shade of crimson.

Depa laughed. "You're turning beet red!" She chuckled. "Come on, do it!"

"No!" The Twi'lek refused.

"Yes, do it!" The others chanted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"If you do it, I'll never ask you to play this game again," Shaak said quickly.

Aayla's scowl deepened. "Deal," she said sourly, and rose to her feet. "Now all I have to do is find him. But none of you are coming to watch!"

The women's faces fell.

"Aw, no fair," Siri muttered.

"Too bad," Aayla snapped, and started to walk out the door. She halted mid-step and paled. "Uh-oh."

Shaak scrambled to her feet and peeked over Aayla's shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she grinned. "Hey, here comes Kit now!"

Aayla turned on her. "I am _not_, and I repeat, _not _kissing him in front of the other Jedi masters!"

The other women hurried over to the open doorway to see the commotion.

"It's only Masters Windu and Kenobi. And Master Vos," Luminara scoffed.

"_Only_?" Aayla hissed. "I could be seriously reprimanded! In front of my former master!"

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be worth it for kissing the love of your life?" Siri said, grinning widely.

Aayla muttered something under her breath, and the others strained to hear what she had said.

"What was that, dear?" Shaak said innocently.

"I said, fine! I'll do it! But if I get sent to Hoth for this, you guys are gonna _so _get it when I get back!"

"I'm sure we will," Stass put in smoothly. "Now go! Your knight in shining…" she trailed off. "Your knight with the green tentacles for hair is waiting for you."

Aayla glared at her; turned back to the hallway where the Masters were fast approaching; took a deep breath; swept a hand over her lekku; and strode forth.

She walked right up to the four Masters with a determined look on her face, and was greeted cordially.

"Hello, my old Padawan," Vos smiled.

"Knight Secura, it's good to see you," Master Windu said, nodding politely, as did Obi-Wan.

Kit only stared at her with those large dark eyes of his and said in a low voice, "Knight Secura."

Aayla mentally prepared herself. _Okay, this is it, girl._ She didn't even notice the murmurings from the women down the hall. "Masters," she bowed shortly. Then, turning to Kit, she said, "Master Fisto. I'm sorry, but there's something I have to do."

Kit frowned. "What it is you need t–" he was abruptly cut off by Aayla's mouth covering his.

The other three Jedi Master's jaws dropped, and they looked almost comical as they gaped at the pair.

After a few seconds, Aayla pulled away, smiled sweetly. "Thank you." Turning around, she glared at the women and hurried off down the hall.

Kit stared after her, still stunned. The other Masters, still silently gawking, just continued to stare at him.

"Well," Obi-Wan finally said awkwardly, clearing his throat, "that was interesting."

Kit suddenly broke out of his stupor and rushed down the hall after Aayla, the Jedi gazing after him.

* * *

Inside Shaak's apartment, the Jedi women were laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Stass giggled as she flopped very ungracefully onto the sofa.

"It was hilarious!" Siri snickered, making a poor attempt to cover up her laughter.

"I've never seen a funnier or romantic thing in my life!" Barriss sighed, a large, dreamy grin on her face.

Only Luminara was the slightest bit controlled. "Come now, ladies," she said, trying to sound firm. "We are Jedi, not silly teenage girls." But when the other ladies only laughed harder, she eventually gave up and laughed with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aayla Secura was not as happy. She was glowering by herself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but her mind was focused primarily on the wonderful kiss she had shared.

A small clearing of a throat caused her to turn from her position on a rock and see none other than Kit Fisto standing there, looking very uncomfortable.

"Uh, Aayla," he began hesitantly, "may I ask… what it is you meant to say back there?"

She shrugged. "I didn't mean to say anything." Great. She was blushing again. "I just meant to kiss you."

Kit stared at her. "But, but _why_?" He asked carefully, slowly moving towards her.

"It was a dare," Aayla admitted. "The other women dared me to kiss you, and I wasn't about to chicken out, so I did it."

The Jedi Master sat next to her on the rock, pondering her words. "So, the kiss…" he trailed off. "It was just a bet?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah."

"Hmm. It didn't mean anything else to you?"

A pause. "I don't know… I mean, we're Jedi. We aren't supposed to–" She was promptly cut off by Kit, who grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss. When they separated, she opened her eyes. "Um, can I get back to you on that one?" She grinned.

Kit returned the grin. "No, not right now," he said, and kissed her again.

* * *

**That's it!! No biggee. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames will be ignored and thrown out to be hacked up by lightsabers. Translation: If you don't like the story, don't bother to review!**

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi**


End file.
